Never Cause Scorn
by London Bai
Summary: The world has become dark with a purple cloud and blue lightning. A shadow easily slips through the streets on the little planet. No one is safe...


**Disclaimer: TV show does not belong to me.  
****With that said, enjoy.**

* * *

No could speak of what happened that day.  
No one could record the actions of the dreaded day.  
No one was left alive after that day.

Only security cameras everywhere noted the world-wide disaster. At least, before the information was permanently deleted. The video was sent to the far reaches of the universe, sent by the only living being on the surface of the planet. Many leaders, having seen the transmission, fear the now empty planet. A few other wish for the power of the being, though they know not where the planet is. The video was vague and foggy. It showed:

A dense cloud covers the entire planet. Strikes of neon blue lightening illuminates the looming purple shade. The sunlight could only wish to see what was happening on the surface, but the surface was cooling dangerously to low levels. Citizens form all countries have paused their daily actions to watch the strange phenomena. All the animals and insects fell silent in fear.

"_Humans are too curious for their own good._" The people of earth heard the deadly voice. All of them didn't know what to do, but stare and wonder. The voice echoed in many tongues to each corner of the little planet. No guesses could have come close to what came next. "_Death will never save you. I, the undefeated opponent, will murder all of you. One by one, you _will_ fall!_"

Before anyone had time to react, the people of the East began to fall to the ground with a long angry slice from the neck to their stomachs reveal what shouldn't see the outside world and the ground drinking the thick warm blood. All that the video captures is a sudden colorful shadow and a bright silver flash. Then, country by country in Europe went silent. The shadow slowly lost the once brilliant color to a deep red the more people fell. As promised, everyone was dying one by one. No one was safe. Those out at sea was killed by the same shadow in the same fashion as all on land. Even those hiding in a secret place was still slaughtered. Soon, the land and water across the world turned dark. The stench of metal and death clouded the air. The shadow, finally done with the last living person wearing a white lab coat and blue goggles, turned to a camera in the home where the last death took place and grinned ever so slightly.

"_For those of you watching... pray I never meet you. Hope to whoever you praise that you never _ever_ get in my way._" The drenched shadow walked over to the nearest source of water in a kitchen where another camera was filming. The red shadow cleaned its hands, face, and weapon. "_And Zim...?_" The shadow turned, revealing a still bloody face of a human girl with violet hair drenched in blood sticking to her cheeks and forehead. "_I'll be waiting for you to come back home to me._" A gentle, yet still eerie, grin appears on her face before she reaches out and ended the video transmission.

Many races across the universe wanted nothing and everything to do with the strange being. Only one race, though, knows exactly who the girl is. The leaders feared for their lives because deep in the lower levels of the mother-ship lies the dying body of the very creature they wanted to get rid of, the very person that could calm the demon on earth. If she found out the plans for killing their captive, they'd risk an end to their entire race similar to the humans'. The leaders now do their best t bring the defect to good health in hope to send him back to the water planet.

The defect had heard the entire transmission.  
He heard the dying breath of each human.  
He heard the light breathing of his mate.  
He heard her voice call his name.  
He'll live to be with her again, soon and forever.

She still waits on the once blue and green planet. Now, her home of purple and red waits for the return of it's co-ruler.

* * *

**This is just a little something to show that I haven't died. R&R, please and thank you.**


End file.
